Glass
by Dlenn2
Summary: Set post "A Very Glee Christmas", contains spoilers up to that. Finn wants Kurt to come back home. Rated T for now to be safe, may change in future chapters. Finn/Kurt. Contains violence and mentions of violence, slash and some bad language.
1. Chapter 1: Threat

This is my first ever fan fiction, and please take note that I'm not native english speaker.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, I just wanna play with the characters.

This story will contain violence, mentions of violence and other quite intense stuff including slash, so I will probably set this for T for now, but the rating may change later on to M. Constructive critisism is welcomed! Proof-read by myself, so all the mistakes are mine only. Spoilers up to Season 2 "A Very Glee Christmas" I hope you enjoy! I will post second chapter soon.

* * *

Chapter 1: Threat

_I crashed through the glass, heard it shattering all around me. Through the pain I could only think: "What have I done to end up to this?"_

_

* * *

_

Finn's POV

I'm bored. I'm so bored it's not even funny anymore! Hell, I miss Kurt. He was always there for me with the baby-mama-drama and everything, with his quirky smiles and ready answers. He was fun to hang out with when I finally got him to accept my apology for my stupidness. I miss his laugh, his over-the-top moisturizing routine, his gorgeous ass… WHAT? Nononono, I do NOT miss his perfect little ass or his beautiful blue-green eyes… NO! Not going there Finn!

Finn got up from his bed and started pacing. He is my step-brother for God's sakes! But I can't forget how good he felt in my arms when we danced together at the wedding, and how utterly adorable his smile was. And I miss his singing, he used to sing all the time when at home. It's so quiet here without him… I gotta get him back! But how? Kurt will not come back if Karofsky is not dealed with first. Oh how small and vulnerable he was that day when he announced his transfer… I feel guilty of not protecting him, not being there for him. But I WILL make it better somehow.

The next day, Finn caught up with Puck after Glee practice:

"Puck, I want to talk to you, care to listen?"

"Sure man, what's on your mind?"

"Well, I think that the Club needs to have Kurt back, but he will not return if Karofsky is still a threat to him. You saw him, he was terrified"

"Yeah, what was all that about? What did Karofsky do to get our annoyingly confident resident homo so wrangled up?"

Dunno Puck, he never said anything. And for the record, I will punch you if you call Kurt that one more time got it? Every time I asked him about what happened he got that terrified look on his face and he kinda spaced out and started trembling so I didn't bother to ask anymore. It must have been really bad though."

Puck cracked his knuckles: "We could teach Karofsky a lesson together bro, I'm up for a bit of violence."

Finn looked at Puck questioningly: "You would help me with that? I know you don't like Kurt that much so why?"

"Well, after our little queer bolted, the Glee Club has been washed out, and he is like your bro now, and because of that, he is my bro too. And family looks after one another right?"

"Yeah, I didn't do very good job with that earlier though", Finn said, trying to hide his guilt. "And that is no-word too Puck."

"Aww, getting protective again? Acting all brotherly and stuff. Yeah, I get it, no name-calling Hummel anymore. Can we get to the violence part now? I'm deeply deprived of some kind of action here man!"

"I think we should stick with threats for now, you don't want to end up back to Juvi now do you?"

"Do not remind me of that place, even though I totally owned it! Ok, no violence then. Not if that meatloaf listens and understands what we are gonna tell him. And if he doesn't then I get to do some punching, and knowing Karofsky, he will not listen so…" And Puck shadow-punched couple of times with absolutely blood-thirsty look on his face.

"Lets go and find him, the hockey practice was over like half an hour ago so he is somewhere here still. And Puck, first talking, then hitting remember."

Yeah yeah, I hear you bro!"

* * *

The two walked down to locker rooms and cornered Karofsky right from the showers. Luckily, he was the last of the hockey team to be in, his all-faithful side-kick Azimio at home sick.

"Listen up pal, me and Finn here have something to say to you and you will listen or cry and listen." Puck said this holding the other boy against the lockers by his neck. Finn didn't have to do anything, Puck was doing a great job being menacing just by himself. He just loomed on the background, ready to help but knowing Puck could handle the situation for now.

"I don't need to listen to anything you say, you homo-loving queens!" Karofsky tried to turn around and pull off of Puck but with no luck. "I knew you would turn to fag too Puck, joining that little club of homos and geeks. Let go of me now!"

"You do NOT get to say what Puck will do or what he won't do" Finn practically growled from farther away. "You WILL listen and listen well or you find yourself in much more pain than now." Insulting his friends in Glee and just dealing with that kind of stupidity made him see red. "Puck, tell him what we came to tell or swear to God I…" Finn was flexing his fists, breathing hard, just ready to pounce.

"Calm down bro, remember that violence is MY thing not yours," Puck said and shoved Karofsky hard against the lockers again, pressing his head to the doors so hard that it must have left a mark to that meaty cheek of Karofsky's plump face. "If you try to say another word, I WILL hit you is that clear… pal?" Puck practically hissed the last part right to Karofsky's ear.

Finally the situation seemed to dawn on Karofsky. He was alone, without back-up, accompanied by two big and obviously angry teenagers, and boy he knew Puck's reputation. But he still couldn't help getting a sneer in: "Ok, queer-lovers, I'll listen but when…" His sentence was left unfinished when Puck slammed his hand hard on Karofsky's mouth.

"Fine, so listen, because I will tell you this one time and one time only. You. Will. Leave. Kurt. Hummel. Alone. Is that clear? When he transfers back, you and your friends will leave him alone. If you even look at him, you will find yourself in a world full of pain got it? And you know I mean what I say don't you? And that means your friends too. Any act towards Hummel is met with pain to you. I don't care if it's you, if he gets any bullying from anybody You. Will. Suffer.

Karofsky couldn't help feeling a tinge of fear hearing Puck's silent, threatening voice. "All right, all right I will leave that little fag alone and get your hands off me now!"

Puck shoved Karofsky to the lockers one more time for good measure and then he threw his hands up in a mock-surrender gesture. "See, that wasn't so hard. Now just remember what I told you and you will do just fine." And with that last say, Puck grabbed Finn by his elbow and sauntered out of the locker room, leaving red-faced Karofsky standing still.

When outside, Finn suddenly grabbed Puck into a bear-hug. "Thanks bro, I owe you one! Now I can tell Kurt he can come back!"

"Whoa Finn, hugging now aye? Are you sure you are not turning gay on me?" Puck joked but hugged Finn back nevertheless.

"Maybe I am…" Finn mumbled so silently that Puck didn't hear him, and then he released Puck and turned towards his new car, courtesy of Burt. "See ya tomorrow Puck!"

Puck scratched his neck and thought "Something is going on with Finn and I will find out what it is…"


	2. Chapter 2: Preparations

Disclaimer: I still do not own Glee, I just play with the characters.

Glass chapter 2: Preparations

_He could feel the glass penetrating his skin, he could feel the searing pain in his arms. "Oh god oh god it hurts" He tried to scream but only thing he could manage was a small squeal of pure agony._

* * *

When Finn arrived home, he immediately told his mother and Burt that he wanted to invite Kurt back home. Carole and Burt were still concerned about Kurt's safety, but Finn adamantly promised that he would take care of Kurt if they would convince him to return home "where he belonged". Burt saw the determined look his step-son had, and reluctantly agreed. He didn't want to be separated from his eloquent son this early, he would be growing up much too soon already. Carole with her motherly instincts was a bit harder to convince, but soon enough she relented too, missing her "cooking partner".

* * *

Kurt's POV

Kurt startled as his cell started to ring. He had switched the ring tone to dull, old-fashioned ring just so he would blend in in Dalton and he hated hearing it. He snatched the phone up and caller ID said: Finn calling.

"Finn, hi!

"Hi Kurt! Oh, mmm what's up dude?

"You called me at this hour just to hear what's up? And haven't I said to you that don't call me "dude" please" Kurt said tiredly. He had been constantly so tired lately it was almost hilarious.

"Sorry man, not gonna do it anymore, promise! Well, uh, I just wanted to say hello and ask if I could visit there this Saturday?"

Kurt perked up. He was so bored in Dalton, not being able to wear his own clothes and basically not being able to be his own self, still trying to settle in.

"Well, I might be able to fit you in my very full social calendar. You said Saturday?" Kurt leafed his Calculus book noisily listening Finn sighing at the other end of the line. "Oh I'm just kidding Finn, you're welcome anytime and you know that!"

"Great! I'll be there at noon Saturday! *click*

Kurt looked at his suddenly silent cell. "Oh Finn, you are still such a man."

Saturday seemed to be hundreds of miles away, days in Dalton being peaceful but always the same, day in, day out. Even the Warblers practice couldn't excite Kurt anymore, knowing he would not get any solos while the senior boys were at the command and Blaine… Yes, well Blaine. Kurt could not help but feel gratitude towards Blaine, his help and friendship meant a world to Kurt. He even told Mr. Schu that he was in love with Blaine, but that was only wishful thinking. He really wished he could fall in love with Blaine, it would be so much easier to love a gay guy than straight-to-boot Finn Hudson, but his heart didn't co-operate at all. Yes, he was still painfully in love with his step-brother.

* * *

Finn's POV

The week was dragging on for Finn. He was constantly bombarded with memories of Kurt, and his dreams were disturbed by the fey-like boy too. And those very vivid dreams made Finn even more determined to get Kurt home and as soon as possible. He had thought it so his brain almost melted, but as he went, they were not blood-related so it was mostly ok for him to think about Kurt and feel his heart flutter by mere thought of hugging Kurt, and doing other things too… But Finn couldn't be sure if Kurt liked him like that anymore. "Maybe he thinks we really are brothers now, and with that Blaine guy there…" Finn could not finish that thought. At first, he had been very appalled of his own thoughts and betrayal of his body because he wasn't gay, he was NOT! But as the dreams continued and morning by morning he found himself with memories of erotic dreams about Kurt and clear evidence what those dreams did to him he started to adjust to the thought that he might be bi-sexual. It did bother him a bit, seeing what Kurt has gone through, but he wasn't going to hide IF he managed to get Kurt to come home. That was his main goal: get Kurt to return home, to him.

* * *

Finally came the Saturday morning, and Finn was up unnaturally early. Well, that was mostly because he didn't sleep at all. When the clock hit 6am, he decided to get up and dress up. He had some of those fine things Kurt had insisted of buying for him and now seemed the perfect opportunity to use some of them. But as Kurt had said, Finn really didn't have a fashionista bone in his body, so he spent almost an hour to decide what to wear and feeling like a girl while doing that. But anything for Kurt, Finn thought and donned a pair of tight dark grey jeans, a black silk shirt and deep red duffel coat, just because Kurt had said that red was absolutely his color. After dressing up Finn looked himself in the mirror and he had to admit that Kurt had been (again) right; that tone of red brought up the rich chocolate brown of his eyes and gave his face a healthy glow. "Kurt really really knows this stuff" Finn mused, chuckling lightly.

As Finn came up from the basement and Carole saw him she exclaimed immediately "Who is this handsome stranger and what have you done to my son?" Laughing out loud Finn grabbed his mum in tight embrace and twirled her around the kitchen. "I'm gonna see Kurt today Mum!" Carole could only join in her son's obvious joy and soon they were dancing together in impromptu fashion singing out loud "Gonna see Kurt today" over and over again.

When they stopped twirling and dancing, both laughing and panting, Carole only said "You are awfully good mood today Finn, I'm happy to see you smiling again. Seeing your stepbrother must mean a lot to you."

"I've missed Kurt terribly, he is the best friend I've ever had" Finn said completely ignoring (for now) the stepbrother-comment his Mum had said. Silently he thought "Oh Mum I hope you're not gonna be disappointed when I tell you the real reason I miss Kurt."

"Mum, I gotta go now, I want to be at Dalton Academy by noon, I promised Kurt"

Carole hugged her too-tall son once more "Just drive safely and give him love from me and Burt too. We miss him too you know. Burt had some emergency in the shop so he couldn't be here now but that's what he asked me to tell you. He really misses Kurt too but he is trying to be all manly about it."

"I will tell him don't worry Mum. And you know I always drive carefully." Finn hugged Carole and kissed her on the top of her head. "Love you Mum, see you tonight" With that, he got his car keys and went on his way.

* * *

AN: Second chapter, yay! Hope you like! Next chapters will probably be up on the coming weekend. Gotta get some work done meanwhile LOL Remember, feedback is love, and this is my first fic in any language...


	3. Chapter 3: Promise

Disclaimer: I still do not own Glee. *sigh*

* * *

Glass Chapter 3: Promise

_Falling down seemed to take an eternity. Every millisecond felt like a day and pain kept increasing. I knew that this would kill me._

* * *

When Finn arrived to Dalton, it was already near noon. "If I play my cards right, Kurt might return today! He just can't stay away from us, away from me." He parked his car and walked to the very impressive front doors of the Academy. "Whoa, I'm glad that I dressed up, my regular clothes would have been sooo out-of-place in here." He entered the building and instantly spotted Kurt sitting on the main stairs. As soon as Kurt saw Finn coming in, he stood up and regally straightened his uniform jacket even though it was in immaculate order.

"Hello Finn Hud…" He couldn't get to the ending because suddenly he found himself wrapped up in a pair of strong arms, being lifted against the taller boy.

"Gosh Kurt, I have missed you" Finn spoke to Kurt's hair, holding the smaller boy in almost smothering way.

"Not that I mind this kind of brotherly affections, could you ummm could you please set me down and let me breathe normally." It was hard for Kurt to say these words as he was very much enjoying the embrace, but he had to for Finn's sake.

"Oh, ok, sorry about that:" Finn released Kurt and looked down to his shoes, being embarrassed of grabbing Kurt so shamelessly. "He said 'brotherly' dammit. Doesn't he like me anymore?" Finn thought sadly.

"Oh my Finn Hudson, what on earth are you wearing?" Kurt circled Finn slowly and whistled with obvious appraisal. "I just knew that coat would fit you perfectly and it does! Now you have to admit I'm brilliant!"

"I, um I thought that this place is too fine for me to visit in my regular do's" Finn explained.

"Finn Hudson, dressed up just because of a place?" I do wish I had my camera here with me!"

"Um, Mom already took pictures before I left. She misses you by the way, and so does Burt. They sent their love."

Thank you Finn. You must tell them I miss them too very much. But now we have to get away from this drafty old foyer. There is a cozy and not too grand little room farther back, we can go there. I already set some food up so we can catch up and eat at the same time."

"Sounds good! Oh, and Glee guys sent their hello's too. We all miss you like crazy; the group is not the same without you there."

Kurt had to turn away hearing that. He missed his friends too, but he could not show weakness now, the decision was his alone, and he had to carry the consequences. He could not let Finn see that he was in the verge of tears, just for thinking of his friends and family.

* * *

Kurt beckoned Finn to follow and lead them to a homey little room with a fireplace and couple of old but expensive-looking sofas. On the side table was a setting of simple lunch for two. While they were eating, Kurt very much tried to keep the conversation light and in general topics, as not to worry his friend and step-brother. But soon enough Finn managed to steer to the topic he was most interested in.

"So Kurt, do you enjoy Dalton?" Finn casually asked while folding his napkin.

Kurt lowered his eyes for a second, but snapped his gaze back to Finn almost inhumanly fast. "But of course I enjoy it here! What is there not to enjoy? It's peaceful, beautiful, wonderful and and…" Kurt suddenly stopped in mid-sentence. "And it is unbelievably, utterly boring! Yes, I feel safe here, with that no harassment policy, but I'm feeling like I am being buried alive!"

Now Finn could finally see a spark of life in the counter soprano's eyes. "I have to listen to my music with ear plugs, I can't sing freely anywhere here, and I really, REALLY miss my wardrobe! Kurt almost shouted the last words and clapped his hands over his mouth, horrified of his own outburst. "Please, please don't tell Dad and Carole this! They want me to be safe and I want that too, but this place is suffocating."

"That is ok, now I can tell you why I'm here. Not only to see you, but I came to ask you to come back home, back where you belong."

Kurt's eyes widened in almost comical way. "But… but I can't! What about those bullies? What about… Karofsky?" Kurt whispered the name so silently that Finn barely heard it.

"Karofsky has been dealed with. Puck and I made some not-so-subtle threats and I believe that maggot-brain understood. If he or anybody dares even look at you funnily, Puck promised that Karofsky will suffer. And you know how Puck is with violence."

Kurt was stunned. "Noah? Why would he want to help me? He hates me!"

"Not so. To him I'm his bro, and because our parents are married now, you are his bro too. Or so he said to me. AND he promised not to call you names anymore."

Kurt shook his head, clearly amused. "If he manages to go even one day without any funny names for me, I will surely turn straight and marry Santana." The thought itself was so hilarious that both boys soon found themselves laughing so hard that they got tears to their eyes.

"And if that day ever comes, I will turn gay and elope with you!" Finn barked through his laughter, realized what he was saying and boy that sobered him up quite fast. "Uhm, yeah… So, what do you say? Wanna come back home with me?"

That was the key for Kurt to stop laughing. "I would, you know that. But seriously I cannot. Karofsky is so stupid he will forget and you can't protect me everywhere and all the time. And I wouldn't want you to do that anyways, I can take care of myself."

"But I want to! And it's not only me watching over you, I'm sure that all the guys from Glee will be there for you, we could even take turns so you never would be alone."

"What? Do you really think that I'm so fragile that you have to get me fucking BODYGUARDS?" Kurt was furious. This visit had gone in very bad direction fast, and this over-protectiveness of Finn was unfathomable. Did Finn really think that Kurt was weak?

Hearing Kurt swear shocked Finn. And seeing the angry flame the small boy had in his eyes now, he easily understood that he was in deep now. Finn had to close his eyes for a second, an apoplectic Kurt was so wonderful sight that Finn found himself aroused. "Think of the mailman dummy" he thought and opened his eyes to this hellishly beautiful sight: Kurt was shaking with anger and his eyes, oh god his eyes were so full of life once more that Finn was speechless. But he had to calm things down so Kurt would listen to him. "Kurt, please listen. I will make you a promise. If you come home, no one will hurt you anymore. I will personally take care of that. And if someone gets to you, I will deal with them. I do not think that you are weak or not being able to protect yourself, but you shouldn't be dealing with these things alone."

Hearing that, Kurt slammed his fist on the table. "Do not go all big brother on me! I have always taken care of myself and I will continue doing so by staying here. I will not accept that someone might get hurt because of me. It would always stay on my conscience. I will stay here and learn to cope. Maybe I can even get a solo in Warblers on my senior year…" That thought finally deflated Kurt's anger, leaving only exhaustion and shame. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

"You had every right, and I'm sorry too Kurt. But please, promise me to think about it ok? That's all I ask from you for now. Just think about it. We all miss you so badly…." Finn reached to touch Kurt's hand.

"Fine fine, I will." Kurt hid his face in his hands, effectively evading Finn's touch. "Could you please leave now. I'm very tired and we have a Warblers practice soon."

Finn slumped in dejection. "Ok Kurt, if you think that I must leave I will." Finn got up and turned to the door. He knew that Kurt would not take comforting now so the best thing for him would be really to go, but when he glanced back to the table and saw Kurt, so smallish and fragile-looking, resembling more of a broken glass figurine than living and breathing human being, he almost lost it there and then. Finn felt an urge to cry and a terrible, terrific need to scoop Kurt into his arms and kiss his tears away for good, but he had to stay strong for Kurt's sake. He would scare the lithe boy away for good if he would do that now. So he just plainly said "Please Kurt, think about what I said. We miss you at home. I'll call you soon." Then he dragged himself out of the door and out of the building. He managed to get into the car and then he just sat there, letting his tears fall freely.

* * *

AN: Feedback is greatly appreciated. Chapter 4 coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4:Decisions

Disclaimer: I still do not own Glee, I just paly with the characters.

Glass Chapter 4: Decisions

_Hitting the floor hurt even more than crashing through the glass. There was shards everywhere and I landed straight on to the largest ones._

_

* * *

_

Finn didn't know how he managed to drive home but there he was now, still dazed and miserable. He stumbled inside the thankfully empty house. He almost fell down the steps when he went to the basement. "He doesn't believe me, he still thinks he is in danger" was all he could think of. "Kurt is not coming back."

The next morning came as always, even though to Finn, the world could have ended and he wouldn't have noticed. "I have to figure something out! He can't stay there, that place will be the end of Kurt as we know him. I have to ask the club for help. Yes, that's what I'm gonna do, today!" That gave Finn the needed sense of purpose again. He had a goal and as always, he was going to do everything in his power to make it happen.

The whole day at school went by and Finn just couldn't pay attention. His one-track mind was completely occupied by this one problem, trying to figure a way to make Kurt understand he would be better off back home.

Finally it was time to meet with the Glee gang. Everyone was in the choir room when Finn walked in. He went straight to the front. "Ahem, hey guys! I have something I want to discuss with all of you."

Rachel was the only one who didn't look up, seeing Finn up on the front. Finn shuffled his feet, still not used to all the attention. "You know that the club has not been the same after Kurt left. We need to figure a way to convince him to come back."

Mercedes shot up from her chair. "I would be more than happy to get my boy back but what about those threats he was having? What about Karofsky?

"Calm down sis, Karofsky has been taken care of. He is, and will be too scared to even look at our little songbird." Puck was lounging on the back row and he cocked his eyebrow to Mercedes. "Finn and I had a little 'talk' with him couple of days ago and he knows what will happen if…" He left the sentence open as Mr. Schu was just coming in.

Finn turned to see Mr. Schu approaching. "Hey Mr. Schu, would you say that we need Kurt back? The group is not the same without him."

"Yes Finn, I do think so, but we have to think of his safety first."

"Well, Puck and I managed to talk to Karofsky, he will leave Kurt alone. Now we just have to figure out how to convince Kurt of that. I went to Dalton on Saturday but he didn't want to listen. He is miserable there but he is worried and being really stubborn."

Mr. Schu sat down. "Let me think. I agree that we need Kurt back, he was our spirit. You have been like a group of zombies without him. Maybe we could show him how much he is missed? Yes, we could do an Invitational! Invite Warblers to a little friendly get-together, we did made a tie with them at Sectionals…"

"I do not conclude with this! Are you serious? Doing an Invitational just to get Kurt back? I must be the only one to see that we are better off without him!" Rachel was fuming. First Finn dumped her without any good reason, and then he wanted to bring that little countertenor back?

"Yeah, I bet you are happy Kurt is not here to compete with you!" Mercedes shoot Rachel one of her patented do-not-mess-with-me -looks. "He is much better singer than you, he has more soul! Only thing that is going there for you is your gender. Most of the solos he has wanted have been for girls and Mr. Schu has been too afraid to shake the gender roles because of Glee Club's status in this school so SHUT UP ALREADY RACHEL!"

Mr. Schu interrupted Mercedes. "Calm down Mercedes please. This in not an issue we are talking about, but the prospect of maybe having an friendly competition with the Dalton Warblers. Maybe somewhere in the midst of that we could get our message through to Kurt too, or what do you think? You all know how much we can say to each other with a song. Thank you Finn for bringing this idea up. Now, I think it would be just right to give Finn and Mercedes the solos for this one, they miss Kurt the most" Surprisingly, nobody in the group disagreed with that and Rachel really didn't want to contribute to this anymore. Losing a solo again stung, but she did not miss Kurt and didn't want to sing to him either.

Finn let go of his anxiety, hearing Mr. Schu admitting silently that he missed Kurt too. The teacher would set up the Invitational just to get Kurt back to them. And Finn knew exactly what song he would be singing.

The rehearsals for Invitational started immediately the next day. Warblers had agreed to the invitation and the competition was set to happen. Finn was ecstatic once more. Mercedes had found a perfect song for her to sing too, and nobody saw it happen but she had asked Quinn to sing the lead with her. Mercedes claimed that her voice would fit seamlessly to the song, and when the group started to practice, they had to agree with Mercedes. Quinn's haunting, vulnerable sound was perfect.


	5. Chapter 5: Invitational

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, I just play with it. The song lyrics used in this chapter belong to their respective owners, I just borrow them for the sake of the story. The first song used here is familiar to Glee fans, and the second is Eva from Nightwish (Written and composed by ever talented Tuomas Holopainen). I strongly recommend finding the song, it is beautiful!

* * *

**Glass chapter 5: Invitational**

_The inevitable happens and gravity finally wins. I'm down and drowning in pain._

_

* * *

_

The auditorium of McKinley High was packed. Most of the students were there only to skip the classes but that didn't really matter. Burt and Carole were both there too, to see both of their sons to perform.

Out of courtesy they let Warblers perform first. They sing very well as always, but to New Directions gang they seem monotone. They sang different songs than in Sectionals, but their performance is exactly the same. And they see Kurt shuffling his feet, singing there with the others, but it seems like he is just doing the moves. There is no joy in his appearance.

Finn couldn't wait. He wanted so much to show Kurt how much he meant to him, no, how much he meant to all of them. And his song would convince Kurt that he would be safe coming back.

When the first notes of Finn's choice were heard, he stepped a little farther front from the group and addressed the audience: "This song meant a lot to me a while back, and now I want to sing it to another person. My friend, my brother, I miss you. This is for you." Finn rather would have told out loud that he missed Kurt for different reasons too, but he had to use the excuse of brotherhood. Just because he didn't know what Kurt was feeling. The last thing Finn wanted was Kurt to feel threatened by him!

_Oh, why you look so sad?_

_Tears are in your eyes_

_Come on and come to me now_

Finn reached out to Kurt's direction, locking eyes with the caramel-haired boy.

_Don't be ashamed to cry_

_Let me see you through_

_'cause I've seen the dark side too_

_When the night falls on you_

_You don't know what to do_

_Nothing you confess_

_Could make me love you less_

Kurt couldn't believe his eyes and ears. They were singing that song to him? Finn was singing to him! "But he said 'my brother'…"

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

The group joined in with the chorus, their voices blending with Finn effortlessly. When the next verse started, everyone was surprised to see Puck joining Finn, throwing his arm around Finn's shoulders and looking straight to Kurt.

_So if you're mad, get mad_

_Don't hold it all inside_

_Come on and talk to me now_

_Hey, what you got to hide?_

_I get angry too_

_Well I'm a lot like you_

_When you're standing at the crossroads_

_Don't know which path to choose_

_Let me come along_

_'cause even if you're wrong_

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

Kurt listened silently, not even knowing he had tears running down his face. The song was so beautiful, and hearing the whole group singing it to him was overwhelming.

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Take me in into your darkest hour_

_And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you_

And the biggest surprise was now coming. Burt and Carole appeared on the stage, joining Finn and Puck on the front. Their voices were not so clean and powerful as the rest of the singers up there, but what they lacked in skill, they certainly had in emotion.

_And when..._

_When the night falls on you, baby_

_You're feeling all alone_

_You won't be on your own_

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

The whole group was looking at Kurt now, when they launched to the finale of the song.

_I'll stand by you_

_Take me in, into your darkest hour_

_And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_and I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

Kurt was stunned. The song had meant a world to Finn while he thought he was going to be a father. And now he sang it to _him_, and Dad and Carole joining… "I must be dreaming. Yes, I'm in class in Dalton and I am sleeping. This cannot be happening" Kurt thought helplessly. His heart was beating so fast it felt like bursting out of his chest.

The song died down and the people saw Quinn take the lead. Nobody recognized the intro, but it was eerily played, soft and haunting.

_6:30 winter morn_

_Snow keeps falling, silent dawn_

_A rose by any other name_

_Eva leaves her Swanbrook home_

_A kindest heart which always made_

_Me ashamed of my own_

_She walks alone but not without her name_

Mercedes joined Quinn now, her voice soft. No power in this Mercedes Kurt saw now, no exaggerated hand moves, just that soft, sad voice.

_Eva flies away_

_Dreams the world far away_

_In this cruel children's game_

_There's no friend to call her name_

_Eva sails away_

_Dreams the world far away_

_The Good in her will be my sunflower field_

_Mocked by man to depths of shame_

_Little girl with life ahead_

_For a memory of one kind word_

_She would stay among the beasts_

_Time for one more daring dream_

_Before her escape, edenbeam_

_We kill with her own loving heart_

Mercedes was crying. Kurt's heart went out to her, wanting to hug and comfort the sad girl that lacked all the likeness of the diva Kurt knew she had inside.

_Eva flies away_

_Dreams the world far away_

_In this cruel children's game_

_There's no friend to call her name_

_Eva sails away_

_Dreams the world far away_

_The Good in her will be my sunflower field_

The song ended with the chorus that all of the gang joined in. They sang about their loneliness, about how much they missed Kurt. "They really must want me to come back. I have never heard anything like that song." Mercedes stopped Kurt's silent musings by announcing in her normal, loud voice. "We did this for you Kurt. We all want you to come back to us."

Kurt couldn't handle the emotions. He broke free from the group of Warblers boys, ignoring Blaine's attempts to stop him and ran out.


	6. Chapter 6: Return

Disclaimer: I bought Glee rights! *checks the bank balance* oh no, I didn't. I still don't own Glee. Just playing with it!

Glass chapter 6: Return

_Darkness, darkness and pain. My world is constructed solely with searing, burning pain. _

* * *

Kurt ran. He couldn't see through the tears, he just had to get away and hide. His muscle memory took him to second floor girls bathroom where he collapsed and slid down to the floor. "They can't miss me that much! Mercedes… oh my girl was a wreck! And the sadness in Dad's eyes when he sang… I didn't realize I was that important to them. But what if I do come back? How long do I have before Karofsky or some other ape hurts me? Finn told me what he and Noah did, could that be enough?"

Kurt didn't hear the door opening. Finn silently slid in to the bathroom and startled the small boy out of his reverie. "Please don't cry Kurt. Didn't you know how much everyone really misses you?"

Kurt tried hard to stifle his sobbing. "I know now for sure. But Finn Hudson, what are you doing in girl's bathroom?"

Finn just shrugged. "I kinda knew this is your favorite place when you're upset so I thought of checking. People are searching you all over the school."

"Well, I'm glad that it was you who found me then. This was your idea wasn't it? The Invitational."

"Um yeah, it was. I thought that when you were not listening to me only, maybe we as a group could get the message through. "

Finn saw the broken image from his visit to Dalton again. Kurt just seemed so small and glass-like, like he wouldn't need anything else but a gentle push to brake him completely. "Kurt please come back. Nobody is going to hurt you here, and we have Mr. Schu and Miss P backing us up. And you remember what Coach Sylvester said. She is scary, and that is working for you this time. I bet she would be happy to get her best Cheerio back."

Kurt's sobs quietly died down. He chuckled at the imaginery of "Happy Sue Sylvester" Moving like a lightning, he hugged Finn. "Thank you Finn Hudson, you are the best!"

Finn hugged the other boy close, happy that he could do it without making the initiative himself. He still didn't want to scare Kurt away. Feeling the small frame of Kurt against him felt so very good Finn didn't want to release at all. He buried his face into Kurt's hair, smelling the countertenor's surely expensive hair care products and an underlying hint of something that was distinctively Kurt's personal scent. Finn didn't want to let Kurt go. "Please Kurt, stay. Burt already promised that you can return today if you want to, we can get your stuff from Dalton later. Your room is still like you left it, I haven't touched anything. Your home and family is waiting for you."

Kurt was enjoying this embrace far too much for it to be brotherly. "Do you really mean it? You don't freak out again if we share the basement?"

Finn could have whooped for joy. Kurt was giving in! He was already thinking of living in the basement again! But Finn kept his joy inside and just said "No, that doesn't freak me out. It shouldn't have in the first place but I was a mess then. Forgive me? I promise I will not hurt you like that ever again."

"I forgave you at the moment you showed up in that Gaga outfit. It must have been so difficult to you, wearing that in public." Kurt was whispering now, remembering the amazing sight that had been Finn Hudson, tall quarterback, dressed in red vinyl dress and confronting the bullies. "All is forgiven."

Finn finally released Kurt. "So are you coming back?"

Kurt sighed. "Yes Finn Hudson, I come back home. I can't wait to get out of this dull uniform for sure!"

Finn started to laugh. "Ok, your wardrobe is waiting for you too." Getting Kurt out of the uniform sent some very dirty images straight through Finn's brain and to his groin. "So, um could we join the others and give them the news? If you haven't noticed we are still in the girl's bathroom and frankly it is giving me freaks"

Now that Kurt had made his decision he couldn't wait to tell everyone. "Yes, lets do that right now!" He grabbed the hand of the taller teen and dragged Finn out.

* * *

AN: There you go, chapter 6! There is lots of angst still coming, but maybe they get to the romance part too... *chuckles*


	7. Chapter 7: Home

Disclaimer: Glee is still not mine, and I think it will never be... *sobs* The song used in this chapter belongs to it's respective owner, writer, composer and singer. I don't own anything, I just borrow.

* * *

Glass chapter 7: Home

_I can't feel the pain anymore, only the coldness that is seeping in. I smell blood, I can taste it._

_

* * *

_

Kurt slipped back into Lima, Ohio like he never left. He was back in his fashionable outfits and feeling like himself once more. To Finn, the best part was seeing the lithe countertenor laughing, seeming so happy again. There were no trace of that broken boy he had seen in Dalton. Hearing Kurt laugh and sing again was a heaven to Finn. He realized that he loved his roommate, and not in any brotherly way. But Finn didn't have any clue if Kurt still felt anything for him, so he waited and just enjoyed the smaller boy's company.

Kurt was happy to be back. Sure, Dalton had been safe, but it had washed him out. It had been like living in a soap bubble; beautiful on the outside but filled with nothing. Just like Blaine, Kurt thought. Blaine had been nice, disturbingly beautiful and a friend in need, but there were no depth in him. Just like a soap bubble.

Karofsky had kept his end of the deal for now, so Kurt was left alone in school too. He felt relieved that nobody was getting hurt because of him. There was always someone with him though. Kurt thought that it should bother him, being protected, but he just couldn't make himself care. He was so happy to be back home! And as the things were going, he felt that the extra protection was for naught. "I wonder what Finn and Noah did to get everyone off my case this completely" Kurt thought. "Not a nasty look or even one slushie facial since I've been back"

Finn was happy to have Kurt back, but he wanted to tell the little fashionista his feelings. But how to do it without botching it up like almost always happened when Finn tried to talk seriously? The idea suddenly hit him, and he turned on his heels and went to find Mr. Schu.

"Guys, silence for a while please!" Mr. Schu walked in to the choir room. "Remember last year when we were doing ballads and you ended up singing together instead of pairs? Well, I was thinking that we could do ballads again, but this time make it a little easier. You can choose who do you want to sing to, no magic hat this time. But as for making it interesting, every one of you will prepare a solo number and perform it to the group, and the group then may guess who it was directed to. So be creative!"

Finn was elated. Mr. Schu agreed to his plan even though he didn't know the real reason Finn wanted to do this. But as good guys went, Mr. Schu was the best and he didn't ask so many questions. Finn had the perfect song for this assignment!

"Do you want help with the ballad Finn?" Kurt said, lounging on the couch and flipping through his Ipod.

"No thanks, I got it covered." And Finn really had it covered, this was the most important performance for him and he was going to nail it.

"Oh ok. Well, I have something to do downstairs" Kurt got up, a little disappointed that Finn still didn't feel comfortable enough to rehearse with him.

Finn could see that Kurt was offended by his refusal of help, but he thought that it would all be better when he would sing his song. Kurt would instantly know that Finn was singing it to him and finally he would understand.

Week went by, and the day of the ballad performances came. Finn was so winded up he felt he was standing on springs. "Today is the day, today I'll tell him what I feel and do it so he can't misunderstand." Kurt had been subdued all week, keeping his distance.

The gang was gathered to the choir room once again, trying to decide who was going to perform first. Finally Mr. Schu grabbed his trusty old 'magic hat'. "Lets leave this to faith. You all have your songs ready, and the hat is as good device for this as any." Finn kept his fingers crossed. He wanted to sing his song so much it was making his stomach turn. "And the first to perform is… Finn!"

Finn sighed. "This is it. After this Kurt knows and I can't hide anymore." But Finn had made up his mind already at little bout of stage fright wouldn't sway him now. He walked to the front and sat down to the chair Mr. Schu vacated.

"Ok, uhm… this is my choice of song, and I hope the message goes through." He signaled the band and the guitar started the intro. Finn closed his eyes and started to sing.

_I have been blind, unwilling to see_

_The true love you're giving._

_I have ignored every blessing._

_I'm on my knees confessing_

Everyone in the room gawked at Finn. Nobody had heard such an emotion coming from the tall quarterback, it sounded like he was drowning himself into the song.

_That I feel myself surrender_

_Each time I see your face._

_I am staggered by your beauty,_

_Your unassuming grace._

_And I feel my heart is turning,_

_Falling into place._

_I can't hide_

_Now hear my confession._

Kurt had never seen Finn vulnerable like this before. "Oh how I wish he would be singing this to me. But I'm only his stepbrother and a friend, nothing more. He probably is singing to Rachel."

_I have been wrong about you._

_Thought I was strong without you._

_For so long nothing could move me._

_For so long nothing could change me._

_Now I feel myself surrender_

_Each time I see your face._

_I am captured by your beauty,_

_Your unassuming grace._

_And I feel my heart is turning,_

_Falling into place._

_I can't hide_

_Now hear my confession._

_You are the air that I breath._

_You're the ground beneath my feet._

_When did I stop believing?_

Finn opened his eyes finally and looked straight to Kurt. His expression was so full of emotion that it almost choked Kurt. "Could it be? He is looking at me, not Rachel. But he has tears in his eyes, maybe he is just looking to the wrong way. Be still my heart, don't get your hopes up now!"

_Cause I feel myself surrender_

_Each time I see your face._

_I am staggered by your beauty,_

_Your unassuming grace._

_And I feel my heart_

_Falling into place._

_I can't hide_

_Now hear my confession._

_I can't hide_

_Now hear my confession._

_Hear my confession_

When Finn went silent and the song ended, the applause was astounding. Artie almost fell off his chair just because he was clapping so hard. Puck was wide-eyed, he never had seen his friend being so open before. "But to whom he was singing?" he thought to himself. "Must be little miss Berry."

That was what Rachel was thinking, as she bounced from her seat proclaiming "I knew you still love me Finn!" And she launched herself straight to Finn, kissing him forcefully. Kurt felt his heart shatter, he knew now that Finn was looking to the wrong person when he was singing. Finn hadn't seen through his tears that it was him, not her. Kurt silently slipped out of the room.

"So was it for Rachel?" It was Tina who asked the question.

"Of course it was! He loves me and wants to get back together!" Rachel exclaimed, finally letting Finn breath. Her attack had been so sudden that Finn hadn't had any chance of defending himself, and he didn't see Kurt leaving. "Rachel no! I did not sing it for you, I've had enough of you and your acts!"

"But, but… " Rachel started crying and bolted out of the door, slamming it behind her.

"If it wasn't for Rachel, then who? The song was meant to someone in this room after all." Artie wheeled towards Finn. "Who were you singing it to? Don't be afraid now, you can tell us."

Finn looked around, seeing all his friends gathering around him. "Where is Kurt? Where did he go?"

"Kurt went out when Rachel was kissing you. Wait, what? Did you sing it for KURT?" Puck was astounded.

Finn choked out a strangled "yes I did" and run out of the choir room, leaving behind a very distraught and confused New Directions.

Only thing that went through Finn's mind was "He thinks it's Rachel, oh no I have to find him and explain!" He ran around the school, finally spotting Kurt's small frame hunched down in empty corridor.

"Hey Kurt, why did you leave?" Finn stood still, looking down to Kurt.

Kurt choked back his tears. "I didn't want to see Rachel sucking your face off. You should go back to her, I'm sure she has some sappy love song prepared just for you."

"But…"

Kurt exploded. "You shouldn't have looked at me like that when you were singing! For a moment I really thought you were singing it to me! To me! But clearly you weren't seeing right through your tears, Rachel was sitting couple of benches right from me! Kurt felt his voice giving and whispered. "I'm through with hoping. I still love you but it is clear that you are straight as an arrow. I'm sorry, I learned my lesson. You don't have to worry about…"

Kurt couldn't finish his sentence as he was hauled up from the corridor floor and crushed in tight, warm embrace. "Kurt, I was singing it to you. I was looking at the person I wanted to look. The song was for you, not Rach." Finn gathered all the courage he had and kissed the boy in his arms, trying to put all his pent up feelings into that one, searing kiss.

Kurt was stunned beyond belief. "Finn is kissing me!" For a moment he didn't know what to do, but then he let go of all his reservations and kissed Finn back, responding with all the fervor he could, clinging on the other boy as his knees were in danger of giving up. It was perfect. His first and only love was kissing him, his lips firm and still so unbelievably soft. Kurt gave everything he had into the kiss.

It was one of those moments when the outside world ceased to exist. Both teens were oblivious to anything else except each other. They were exploring one another, neither one ready to let go. So they didn't see the menacing form of Karofsky charging towards them.

* * *

AN: Uh-oh, a mean cliffie! The song is borrowed from Josh Groban, called My Confession.


	8. Chapter 8: Despair

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the songs I have used all belong to their respective owners.

AN: I want to give my heartfelt thanks to all who have reviewed/favorited/alerted my story!

* * *

Glass chapter 8: Despair

Kurt walked in to the somber room, and found himself in the midst of all his friends. The atmosphere was quiet and mournful, and he wandered aimlessly deeper into the room. Then he saw it. On the back of the room was a coffin, adorned with numerous full-bloom lilac orchids and white roses. And beside the coffin was a photo of Finn, smiling in his dad's old suit. "This can't be happening, Finn can't be dead! Not now, not after all we've been through!" Kurt tried to walk faster, but to him it seemed that the room was expanding, stretching beyond limits. He broke into tears when he finally reached the open casket and saw the solemn face of Finn. It looked like he was only sleeping, but the ragged, barely concealed cut on his forehead gave away the fact. Finn Hudson was dead, and it was all Kurt's fault.

"nonononoooo! This can't be! He collapsed beside the coffin that was holding his love. "Finn you must get up! This is a joke, I get it now please PLEASE get up so we can laugh together and you can hug me again…" Kurt started crying, he sounded like he was choking in his despair. "Please don't be dead… I love you…" He heard a song through his despair, and he recognized the voices too. His friends were singing, and he felt their pain too, mixed with his own.

_Wish you were here_

_me oh my countryman_

_wish you where here_

_Wish you were here_

_don't you know the stove is_

_getting colder_

_and I miss you like hell_

_and I'm feeling blue_

Kurt slowly got up from the floor and took the lead of the song, letting his agony fuel his voice.

_I've got feelings for you babe_

_do you still feel the same_

_from the first time I laid my_

_eyes on you_

_I felt joy of living_

_I saw heaven in your eyes_

_ in your eyes_

_I miss your laugh _

_I miss your smile_

_I miss everything about you_

_every second's like a minute_

_every minute's like a day_

_when you're far away_

_Wish you were here_

_the stove is getting colder baby_

_wish you were here_

_a battlefield of love and fear _

When the song was over, Kurt collapsed again, stumbling when Mercedes caught him. He clung to his dear friend like his life was depending on her. All of the New Directions gathered around the crestfallen countertenor and his diva friend, trying to console Kurt in his grief. But there was nothing they could say or do, Kurt was too far gone. Mercedes continued to hold him, offering what little comfort she could. The whole group was devastated, firstly of the loss of Finn, secondly for witnessing what the loss was doing to their precious friend. Finally Puck did what had to be done. He scooped Kurt to his arms and carried him to the other room, laying him on the couch. Tina brought a blanket and wrapped it around the lean boy. Artie sat beside the couch, holding Kurt's hand in his. They all stayed with the devastated, grieving Kurt until he fell in fitful sleep.

In his restless sleep, Kurt thought he was hearing Finn sing to him. The melody was haunting but still full of love and hope.

_When darkness is no less than everything you've built become undone_

_There's no fight and no flight, disaster leaves your passion overrun_

_It's time to let go, it's time to carry on with the show_

_don't mourn what is gone, greet the dawn_

_n' I will be standing by your side_

_together we'll face the turning tide_

_Remembrance, can be a sentence, but it comes to you with a second chance in tow_

_Don't lose it, don't refuse it, cos you cannot learn a thing you think you know_

_A new light is warm, shining down on you after the storm_

_Don't mourn what is gone, greet the dawn_

_n' I will be standing by your side_

_together we'll face the turning tide_

In his sleep Kurt was sobbing again. "But there is no dawn for me Finn Hudson, when you are gone from me…"

* * *

AN: Sorry it was so short, I was crying and writing... This is NOT the end though... Next chapter is from Kurt's POV obviously. The songs used are Wish You Were Here by Rednex, and the other one is** Dawn from Poets Of The Fall**. I strongly recommed using youtube! Poets are amazing!


	9. Chapter 9: Don't Give Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee nor the songs that I use in this story. I just borrow and play! The song in this chapter is Josh Groban: Don't Give Up.

AN: I'm sorry about that last chapter, here is a bit longer one to compensate.

* * *

Glass chapter 9: Don't Give Up

Kurt woke up with a choked gasp. He was disoriented and his head was pounding. He found himself curled under a blanket, half sitting, half slouching in what appeared to be a very uncomfortable chair.

Slowly he got a hold of himself and remembered what happened earlier. Finn had been kissing him, and then the world exploded in pain. Karofsky had seen them kissing and he had attacked in mindless fury. Kurt remembered being shoved hard to the lockers and Finn being dragged away from him.

"Kurt my boy, finally you are awake!" Mercedes came through the door, handing Kurt a cup of latte, just like he liked it. "How are you faring?"

"Still a bit dazed, and I have a killer headache but otherwise I'm in decent shape." Kurt had difficulties shaking the funeral from his mind. "Did it really happen?"

"Yes it did, I'm sorry Kurt." Mercedes was somber, and she proceeded hugging Kurt. "But you are all right now and nothing can hurt you here. The whole club is here too, but they thought that I should came to see you two first."

Kurt looked to his left, seeing a still from of Finn in a hospital bed. "I had a terrible nightmare 'cedes…"

"Don't think about it now. The doctors were where reluctant of letting you stay here, with your concussion and all. If you show any signs of discomfort they will send you back to your own bed. And we both know you wouldn't like that when white boy here is still under."

"Have you heard anything? Kurt couldn't take his eyes off of the fragile looking form of injured, unconscious Finn. The quarterback had bandages all over his head, arms and torso. "How badly he was hurt? Is he going to pull through?"

"Well, what I overheard the doctor telling his Mom, he had severe blood loss but he is stable for now. Karofsky shoved him through the glass door and he landed straight on to the shards."

"Oh… He must have done that after he knocked me unconscious. I don't remember…" Kurt was distraught.

"Don't think about it for now my boy. What matters that you are both alive and we all know white boy here is strong. He will wake up soon, and I bet you want to be here when he does. I will tell your Dad that you are here with Finn."

With that, Mercedes went out of the room once more, ready to give update to their friends and family.

Couple of days passed. Kurt was steadfast, he plainly refused to leave Finn's side. Finally the staff relented and he was granted a bed in Finn's room. Kurt didn't use it though, preferring on sitting beside his love's bed, holding his big hand in his delicate one.

During his vigil Kurt got the whole story unraveled. Karofsky had attacked them, knocking Kurt to the lockers so hard he fell unconscious and had a hairline fracture on the back of his head. But that beast had not stopped there. He had hauled Finn away from Kurt and shoved him through the classroom door nearby. Finn had managed to cover his head mostly, but he had landed on couple of big shards that had been embedded in his abdomen and side. Kurt had been crestfallen, knowing that he had been unconscious at the time, rendered unable to help his love in any way. But the ruckus with the door had alarmed Coach Sylvester who had intercepted Karofsky's attack and was now in the process of seeing the hockey player behind bars. She had been furious, seeing her star Cheerio hurt just when she got him back to the squad.

Kurt stayed with Finn, barely sleeping and eating only when somebody showed the plate right under his nose. But he couldn't stomach much, he just wanted to see those chocolate eyes looking at him again, full of emotion he knew now Finn harbored for him. Kurt talked to Finn, read to him and when the small countertenor was alone with Finn he sang to him.

_Don't give up_

_It's just the weight of the world_

_When your heart's heavy_

_I...I will lift it for you_

_Don't give up_

_Because you want to be heard_

_If silence keeps you_

_I...I will break it for you_

_Everybody wants to be understood_

_Well I can hear you_

_Everybody wants to be loved_

_Don't give up_

_Because you are loved_

Kurt sat beside his sleeping love, gathering Finn's hand again in his.

_Don't give up_

_It's just the hurt that you hide_

_When you're lost inside_

_I...I will be there to find you_

_Don't give up_

_Because you want to burn bright_

_If darkness blinds you_

_I...I will shine to guide you_

_Everybody wants to be understood_

_Well I can hear you_

_Everybody wants to be loved_

_Don't give up_

_Because you are loved_

_You are loved_

_Don't give up_

_It's just the weight of the world_

_Don't give up_

_Every one needs to be heard_

_You are loved_

Kurt's voice was soft and strong at the same time, and he completely lost himself into the song. While he was singing, he didn't notice that his voice grew stronger, and the final verses were heard throughout the hospital corridor. Patients and staff that heard him sing were all in tears, hearing such a voice with so much sorrow and despair in it.

When the song ended, Kurt squeezed Finn's hand. "I know you are there somewhere. Please come back to me, I'm nothing without you."

To his surprise, he felt a small, timid movement in his hand. "Oh, Finn? Did you just… Please if you can hear me do that again!" Kurt was afraid of hoping, but when he felt the second movement against his fingers, he felt like he was transferred to heaven. He hopped off the bed, still holding Finn's hand in his. He didn't dare letting go, so he just turned his head towards the door and used all the voice he had. "Someone please come, Finn just moved his fingers!"

Finn slowly tried to open his eyes. "K..Kurt? Wha…where?" He couldn't open his eyes fully but he heard the distinctive voice of his loved one beside him.

"Please don't try to talk yet, just stay still and the doctor will be right here."

Finn was feeling groggy and disoriented so he decided to comply. Then he heard another voice. "That must be the doctor then" he thought. He couldn't understand a word the strange voice was saying, but he did try to follow the orders he was given. He managed to crack his eyes open a little, and when he saw Kurt standing there holding his hand, he managed to give him a small smile. "Hey…" And then he started coughing, he felt his throat was splitting, and beyond that he was parched. He managed to croak "water…" before he succumbed to another coughing fit.

Kurt couldn't move fast enough. He ran to the nurse station and demanded they give him water now, preferably yesterday. The nurses all had heard about Finn waking up so they did not mind the demanding tone the teen had, and they were still a little bit awed of his astounding voice.

One of the nurses came up with a glass and said to Kurt when handing it out: "He must have heard you sing and that is why he woke up. You have a great gift you know." Kurt just nodded his thanks and ran back to the room where Finn was laying.

Meanwhile Finn managed to get the coughing to stop, but his throat felt like sandpaper. "water… please?" He asked from the white-coated form standing beside his bed.

"Don't worry Mr. Hudson, I believe your friend is getting it as we speak. You must promise though that you do not drink the whole glass, just small sips for now. You have been unconscious for several days and you should take it easy."

At that time Kurt returned to the room. He had a glass of water with him, and a straw. The nurse had known that Finn wouldn't be able to sit up yet so she had handed the straw to Kurt as well. Kurt held the glass near Finn and together they managed to get some of the water to Finn's mouth. To Finn it was both heaven and hell. The water soothed his throat, but seeing Kurt so agitated was terrifying. He felt that he could speak now without hurting. "Wh..what happened? I remember the corridor, and you and then pain…"

Kurt used his soothing voice, knowing that as for now he couldn't give in to the anger he had towards Karofsky, that monster. "Shh… Don't worry about it now, just concentrate on getting better. You gave us a fright you know."

"Mom? Is she here too?"

"She was, but I kind of ordered her to go home, to get some decent rest. She will be back as soon as she hears you are awake."

Finn looked solemnly at Kurt. He noticed the disheveled look the other teen had, and that his cheeks were more hollow that the last time he landed his eyes on the caramel-haired boy. "And what about you? Have you been here instead of getting rest and eating?"

Kurt returned the look as solemnly. "Could I have left you alone in this dreadful place? Maybe waking up alone and not knowing where you are? I had to be here."

Finn felt his heart swell. He loved that boy so much it seemed impossible. He looked at the doctor still standing there, making notes. "Could Kurt lay down with me? I feel like I could sleep but he needs rest too, and I know he won't be leaving, and that other bed is too far away."

"Well, that is against hospital policy, but… if no one sees you it should be ok." The doctor couldn't refuse the pleading look the bandaged teen gave to him.

Kurt just stood there, suddenly feeling embarrassed. He very much wanted to go to the teen he loved, but he was unsure. Finn saw Kurt blushing and thought "oh he is so adorable" and said out loud, reaching towards Kurt with his better hand: "Please can you come here? I seem to be stuck in this bed for now but I would really much like to kiss you again."

Kurt snapped his head up so fast it made him dizzy. "Are you sure? Look what happened to you! I don't blame you if you want to deny everything, I'm not the safest choice for you to…"

Kurt couldn't end his talk. Finn gathered his strength, pulled up from the bed and grabbed the lean teen by his waist, collapsing back to the bed and dragging Kurt with him. "Don't even think about it, I finally had the courage to do what I wanted to do for so long, and I'm not letting you go" Finn whispered in Kurt's hair, holding the other teen as close as he could. His side was hurting him, but for the sake of the wonderful closeness Finn tried to overcome it. He couldn't hide the involuntary wince though, and Kurt instantly hopped off the bed.

"See? Now I hurt you again!"

"Don't be silly Kurt and come back. It's not that bad. I could use some loving care though" Finn added suggestively.

"Oh you are such a boy Finn Hudson! All right, but if you have pain, you tell me right away all right?"

Finn was just happy to have Kurt back, resting against him in the narrow hospital bed. He buried his face in Kurt's hair and held the small form tightly against his better side. And they both succumbed to sleep.

* * *

**AN: So, what do you think? This COULD be the end of this fic, or I can write couple of chapters more. **I still have few ideas I haven't used yet, and I want to complete this for good before the next episode of Glee is aired. So please review and tell me what do you think!


	10. Chapter 10: Conversations

**AN: I'm so so sorry of the delay with this! My laptop had a total meltdown, and I have been doing round-the-clock workdays... But here is chapter ten, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Glee does not belong to me... It would be Kinn already if it did.**

* * *

Glass chapter 10: Conversations

Finn woke up with a feeling of being watched. It couldn't be Kurt because he felt the other teen still in the narrow bed with him, draped over his side. He slowly opened his eyes and saw his mother sitting in the bedside chair.

"Morning darling" Carole spoke softly, as for not wanting to wake up the other sleeping teenager.

"Mom... hi. How long...?"

"I have been here since I got the message that you were woken up. I got here as quickly as I could, but you were already asleep again, and somehow you had managed to persuade Kurt to get some sleep too. You do understand that he hasn't left your side since he himself woke up?"

Finn felt elated and startled at the same time. "Woke up? He was hurt too? But he seemed just fine last evening..."

"He suffered a concussion and a hairline fracture on the back of his skull. But the doctors studied his tests and decided that it's the best to let his head heal by itself, the fracture wasn't that bad and his brain was intact. They are still monitoring him though, just to be sure."

Finn held Kurt tighter, earning him a contented sigh from the smaller teen. "He could have died... "

"But he came through it, and it seems that you will be well too in time honey. I would have been here too, but frankly that tiny boy can be so intimidating... He practically bullied me to go home and get

some sleep and decent food. But he stayed..."

"Mom, aren't you freaked out? I mean... Uh, I mean me and Kurt?" Finn decided to grab the proverbial tiger by it's tail.

"Oh goodness gracious no! Why would you think that? You are my son and I love you no matter what, and this..." Carole gestured towards the bed "isn't even an issue. You can be whatever or whoever you want to be, as long as you are honest with it."

"I am Mom... being honest I mean. I have been thinking of this for a while now. I know I'm a bit dense – Mom please let me finish – but when I think about something hard enough, it usually starts to make sense. I love Kurt Mom, I want to be with him, make him happy."

"Oh honey, then it's all right. I was a bit worried that this would be some kind of stage you are going through, some experimenting, but if you are sure... I don't want you to break his heart. I have known for some time that he feels for you deeply. I just don't want either of you to get hurt. Are you sure he is who you want to be with? Absolutely sure?"

"Mom, let me tell you... Like I said I have been thinking of this. He is the perfect companion for me. He has the perfect fashion sense where I have none. He was there for me when I had hard time with Quinn and the baby, Puck and Rachel. He was always there for me, unconditionally. He can make me laugh with a single expression, and I want to see him smile all the time. I want to make sure he will be happy. And I hope he will be that with me, because just seeing him makes me happy. And his hair smells wonderful and it is so soft to touch..." Finn ended his ramblings by burying his face in Kurt's hair and squeezing him tightly.

"Mhhh... And I will be happy if I can wake up like this every morning." Kurt was waking up too, but as a slow morning person he was half asleep still. "I just want to stay here forever, knowing you are ok..." Kurt buried his head in the crook of Finn's arm, not even noticing that Finn had been talking to someone else in the room.

Carole got something mischievous in her eyes and she leaned in, nearing Kurt's head. "I think I'm going to get some breakfast for you two" and then she quickly pecked a kiss onto foreheads of both teens and left the room before Kurt managed to open his eyes properly.

"Wha.. Who? Carole? Finn, was that you Mom? Did she see us like this? Oh my..." Kurt was suddenly wide awake, roused by the shock.

Finn chuckled and kept a now struggling Kurt closer. "Yeah, it was her. Don't worry, she is ok with this, I mean with us being 'us' you know"

Kurt tensed and stopped his struggle. "Are you still sure of that? Are you sure 'us' is what you want? Have you thought about it? About the things I have been going through all my teen life, and what will happen when you are seen with me as a... couple..." Kurt was looking at Finn now, his blue-green eyes anxious and wary.

Finn locked gazes with the one that he loved, trying to get through to the other teen with the sincerity of his eyes if not his words. "Yes babe, I'm absolutely sure about this. I wouldn't have kissed you in the first place, or sang to you if I wouldn't have been sure. I'm through worrying what other people think of me, I just want to be happy. And when the person that makes me happy is you, I want to be with you. I missed you terribly when you were away, and now that I got you back I'm not letting you go. Kurt, I told my Mom that I love you, and I do."

Kurt's expression swirled from wary to unbelieving and when he heard the declaration Finn had made to his Mom, his eyes lost all the wariness: "oh Finn Hudson, you are such a... I love you too!" And the countertenor pulled himself upwards in the bed and kissed his injured not-quite-stepbrother. Finn took advantage and deepened the kiss immediately. Letting his better hand roam over Kurt's lean body he tried to feel every inch of Kurt he managed to reach. But when he tried to hold Kurt with his both hands, his left arm hurt so badly when he tried to move it that he involuntarily gasped into the kiss. Kurt immediately jumped backwards, almost dropping off the bed.

"Did I hurt you? Oh gosh I did! I'm so sorry Finn! Where does it hurt? Can I help?" Kurt was frantic with worry and guilt.

"Please Kurt don't. This is not your fault. I just tried to lift my left arm and it hurt. Don't worry, I'll be as good as new soon enough, and then I can hug you with both arms. Please calm down and lay down again, Mom told me you were hurt too."

"Oh that, it was nothing. They will keep an eye of me for awhile still but I'm fine. I'm just glad that they didn't shave my head." Kurt dismissed his injuries with a flick of his wrist and sat back on the bed. "But you, you lost a significant amount of blood and you were unconscious for almost a whole week!"

"But I'm awake now, and besides the pain I'm feeling all right. What happened to..." Finn didn't want to even say the name.

"That monster, Karofsky?" Kurt almost spat the name. "He is in jail where he belongs, and Coach Sylvester is doing her best to keep him locked up for the rest of his life. She is finally using her intimidating presence and connections to something worthwhile if you ask my opinion." Then Kurt started to laugh, startling Finn completely. "He will be prosecuted by the hardest. It will be going through as a hate crime because of what he knew I am and what we were doing when he attacked. And he will be sentenced as an adult, he is so close of being legal age."

Finn relaxed, knowing that there was one threat less. "I want him to suffer. Not just because of this thing, but for all of the things he did to you, threatening to kill you... Could you please come back here and give me a hug now?" Finn tried his puppy eyes -look and apparently it worked. The lean boy eased himself back to Finn's side and draped himself over the burly teen, carefully avoiding the bandages. Kurt rested his head on Finn's shoulder, gradually relaxing too. "I think I could have a nap before your Mom gets back." He yawned and closed his eyes.

Finn held his boyfriend. "Yes, he is my boyfriend" he thought and sighed. He felt content and in peace.


	11. Chapter 11: Wheels All Over Again

**Disclaimer: Still not mine, the Glee... Only the plot!**

**

* * *

**

Glass chapter 11: Wheels All Over Again

Carole had initially informed Burt of their sons current situation. He couldn't say much about it, thinking of how badly Finn was hurt. And Burt saw that his son was being happier than ever in his young life, despite the prolonged stay in the hospital. Bu he made one thing clear to the boys and Carole. "The boys will not be sharing a room for now on. Finn will be taking the upstairs guest room. No shenanigans under my roof!" Nobody could argue with that. Although both teens were already planning on sneaking around when they managed to get home from the hospital...

Finn was being blessed with youth and healthy, athletic body, thus recovering nicely and in good speed. Kurt's head was still troubling him, and the doctors said that he might be suffering from migraines for a while longer, maybe even the rest of his life. Kurt took the announcement in stride, being too happy to care of his own well-being. "There are meds for headaches after all" he just said.

Finn was still weak when they were released, and the doctors made him promise not to overexert himself. The hospital even provided him a wheelchair if he would want to go to school but being too weak to walk. Finn just shrugged "That's cool, I've had practice with that after all."

Finally came the day that the bandages on Finn's head were to be removed. Kurt hovered nearby clearly worried, when Carole and Burt were both sitting beside Finn's bed. The nurse started to unwrap the white cloth from Finn's forehead and the left side of his head, slowly revealing his bruised skin. "These look bad now, but the bruising and swelling will eventually disappear." the nurse said when she saw the distraught look Kurt had. When the bandages were completely removed, they all saw what the glass had done. Finn had indeed managed to shield his face for the most parts, but there were a long gash on his forehead, exceeding to his left eyebrow. Finn saw the looks he was given and grabbed a mirror from the side table.

"Oh..." Was the only thing he managed to get out, seeing the figure in the mirror, with deep bruises and the wound.

Kurt started to cry. "It is all my fault" he sobbed. Finn turned his gaze to the caramel-haired boy. "He must be disgusted of how I am looking now... maybe he don't want to be with me because I don't look good anymore..." Finn thought by himself, getting agitated. He reached over to the crying boy. "I'm sorry Kurt. I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore, when I have this hideous wound. It will probably scar terribly and I will never look the same as before..." he was startled from his reverie by Kurt flinging himself over, hugging Finn. "Nononono, I could never leave you! You are always beautiful to me, an I don't care what other people think!" Kurt carefully traced the wound with his hand, barely even touching and then proceeded to cup Finn's face and forcing the taller boy to look at him. "To me, this is the mark of your remarkable bravery and your need to be who you truly are. To me, it is the mark of your victory. It makes you even more beautiful in my eyes." And Kurt sealed his words to Finn with a sweet kiss.

The nurse interrupted them "Ahem... The wound is not deep, it might not scar so badly. And where there is bad there is good too. This cut is fairly clean, and the scarring is probably very mild and will be non-existent in few years."

Carole had been distraught too, seeing her son's face. She knew how badly people reacted to differences, and Finn being openly with Kurt and scarred would give them much more ammunition to hurt her son. But seeing the devotion the boys shared, she felt better. With that much love they would do just fine.

Burt held his wife's hand tightly, as not to bolt and go seeking the monster who had done that to his step-son and his son's boyfriend. Seeing the wound on Finn's face made it all so clear to Burt. Finn had been injured because of what and with whom he wanted to be. That sounded so wrong. And with that thought, Burt discarded all his doubts he might have had over the relationship the two boys obviously shared.

xxxxxxxxx

Couple of days later Finn felt good enough that he wanted to return to school. He still felt self-conscious about his face, but his family (mainly Kurt) managed to convince him that it didn't make him ugly. So Burt loaded the wheelchair to the Navigator and drove the boys to school, promising to be there at the end of the day to pick them up.

They managed to unload the wheelchair and Finn sat down, feeling tired already. "I'm glad that they gave me this chair. I don't think I could have walked much more than those couple of steps" he said to Kurt. The countertenor didn't have time to answer when they were surrounded by the ecstatic Glee club members.

"Finn, you are finally back! Why you are in wheelchair? Are your legs hurt? Are you paralyzed?" The questions were overwhelming and Kurt managed to hold his hand up "Please, one at the time dear friends!"

Tina spoke first. "We are just so glad that you are back, both of you. But why Finn is in wheelchair?"

Finn looked up to Tina and exclaimed silently "I'm still a little weak so the doctors thought it would be better for me to move around like this, saving my strength. And they were right, I could barely manage from the car to the chair."

Puck grabbed the handles of the chair "So, with you weak and queen here so small I think I will be rolling you around then" and he started to push Finn towards the school entrance. "C'mon people. The Glee Club is complete once more!" He shouted to the rest of the group still standing on the parking lot.

With that, Kurt got beside Finn's chair and the rest surrounded the three teens in protecting circle Artie being in front, leading the way. Suddenly Finn got an idea. He grabbed Kurt and plainly forced the smaller teen to sit on his lap, leaving Puck to wheel them both inside the school. Kurt tried to struggle away, fearing that he would injure his boyfriend, but Finn just adjusted Kurt on his lap so he was leaning on Finn's right side. "You know that my legs were not hurt, and if you stay like that you wont hurt me" Finn said, kissing Kurt's neck. Kurt relaxed, and Finn draped his right arm around his love, ready to face the school day.

* * *

**AN: Rewiews are love! And thank you for all who have alerted and reviewed already! The next chapter is under writing... ;-)**


	12. Chapter 12:School Day And Something Else

**Disclaimer: *checks* Still not mine... *sigh***

* * *

Glass chapter 12: School Day And Something Else

The Glee Club entered the school. Finn closed his eyes, afraid of what was coming. He was sure they would be met with laughter and ridicule, and several slushies. But they were met with silence. He opened his eyes slowly, seeing the students in the corridor. Kurt was still on Finn's lap, sitting comfortably and leaning on the taller teen. Finn held his boyfriend a little tighter, giving the staring students a challenging stare of his own. Most of the students cowered under his intense gaze, continuing with their business.

The group continued towards their lockers, hearing whispers and tidbits of conversations going on around them. _"Finn... injured... Karofsky... Hummel... a fight..."_ Finn tried hard to ignore the fact that he and Kurt were the talk of the school, and probably would be for a while at least. But for his surprise, no one had tried to ridicule them in public yet. And most of the girls he saw looking at them, were having a look on their faces that girls usually have when they see something absolutely cute, like a puppy or a kitten. Finn had to admit to himself that they might be a sight, him in wheelchair with a bruised face, and Kurt sitting on his lap, now burying his face into Finn's neck.

When they reached their lockers, Finn saw Rachel approaching and cringed inwardly. This would cause a scene all over again. Rachel saw the two teens on the chair and her face fell. She had thought that Finn's infatuation with Kurt would have been a passing thing, but they seemed very comfortable like that, and she steeled herself.

"Hello Finn, Kurt. Welcome back to school!" And then Rachel did something she never had before; she admitted her defeat. "I hope you two will be happy. You have my support. What else I could give, with my two gay dads after all!"

She used every ounce of her acting skills to remain happy looking and smiling when inside her heart was shattering. It was obvious Finn loved Kurt and not her.

Finn sighed with relief. She was finally accepting the fact that they would never be together again. "Thanks Rach, that means a lot to us." Kurt lifted his head from Finn's shoulder, smiling tightly to Rachel. "Thank you" he whispered. Then he looked into Finn's eyes, seeking something. Finn understood what Kurt was searching, and kissed him lightly. "You know we are together now, it's ok if you want to show it. Don't be afraid anymore. We have the support of our friends here, and family back home. What else do we need?"

Kurt answered by kissing Finn again, this time making it somewhat deeper. Kurt loved the feel of Finn's lips and he could have lived on his kisses alone, or that was how it felt. Kurt felt Finn licking his bottom lip and he answered by opening himself to his boyfriends probings. But sadly they were interrupted by several couching and awwing sounds from the group around them. Mercedes took a hold of Finn's shoulder and said to the two: "Most of us would love to watch that action a bit more, but you do understand that we have to get to classes right?"

Kurt sighed and got up from the chair. "Mercedes is right. We will meet at lunch after all, and we do have Spanish and Glee together today." He gave Finn one last, lingering kiss and sashayed away with Mercedes on his arm. Tina, Mike and Matt went on their way too, taking Artie with them. Santana leaned closer to Finn and whispered to his ear: "That was hot, gay boy..." And then she linked arms with dazed looking Brittany and they walked away. Quinn gave Finn a small peck on his cheek, smiled warmly and left with Sam, leaving Finn alone with Puck.

"So, you two really are together." Puck sounded thoughtful, as for not really believing the fact before he saw the two kissing.

"Yeah, we are. Is that a problem?" Finn looked over his shoulder, cursing the fact that he seemed so much smaller than Puck when he was sitting down.

"Nah, it's ok. Just don't ogle me in the locker room ok?" Puck laughed.

"I have Kurt, he is enough for me. And frankly, it will be a long time still before I can get back to sports..." he added sadly.

"Bullshit bro! You will be up and running in no time!" With that, Finn received a friendly punch on his shoulder from his friend.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kurt walked to his locker with Mercedes on his arm. Mercedes giggled and teased Kurt mercilessly about "The Kiss" as she put it. Then she sobered and whispered to the boy beside her "You know, nobody will harass you two. Coach Sylvester 'accidentally' leaked that Karofsky is facing a long time in jail, and that scared most of the bullies off. Those jocks are mostly stupid as oxes but even they don't want to go to jail."

Kurt sighed. "It's good that we will have some peace around here, bu did it have to come this way? Finn almost died! Why won't people accept differences easier?"

"I know Kurt, I know." They reached their lockers and Mercedes suddenly hugged Kurt tightly. "I'm sooo happy I have my best friend back!"

Kurt hugged his friend back. "I'm happy to be back 'cedes."

The school day dragged on, And both boys were just waiting for their joined lessons. They had spent so much time together that being apart felt like end of the world for both of them. They managed to get together when lunch hour arrived. Kurt wheeled Finn to a secluded corridor and they got into making out. Kurt sat again on Finn's lap, finding it a very comfortable place to be. Their kisses gradually grew hotter, and Finn was thinking of mailman frantically, trying to keep himself in check. Feeling his lithe boyfriend grounding onto him shamelessly and his hands roaming all over Finn's upper body Finn felt like he could melt on the spot. He managed to get his hand under Kurt's shirt, feeling the smooth, silky skin of the small countertenor.

With this compromising position, they were interrupted. Miss P walked around the corner and froze on the spot. She managed to let out a small squeal which startled the two teens. Finn snatched his hand from Kurt's chest, already missing the contact. Kurt blushed, jumping away from Finn's lap.

"Boys, you really shouldn't be doing that kind of things." With that, Miss P scurried away, unable to say anything else. "Boy, that looked so hot!" she thought to herself while walking away, adjusting her blouse neck and fingering the cool pearl necklace she wore.

The boys gathered themselves and Kurt pushed Finn back to the occupied areas. "Two more hours, then we have Spanish and right after that Glee" Kurt said to his flustered boyfriend. They arrived to Finn's next class and Kurt turned to leave. Finn grabbed his arm and pulled the smaller teen back to him. Finn pulled the boy right into him, forcing Kurt to sit on him again. "Do you feel that lover? That is what you do to me" He whispered huskily right to Kurt's ear while pushing his groin against the lean teen. Kurt blushed violently and gave Finn a scorching kiss before getting up and swaying away, giving Finn a saucy wink over his shoulder.

* * *

**AN: The next chapter will be written during the weekend, I hope. I have lots to do IRL! Feedback is love!**


	13. Chapter 13: Planning for Regionals

**I'm SO SO sorry for the long wait... Got a terrible case of writer's block, coupled with insane work hours. This is kinda a filler chapter until the finale... **

**Song: Poets Of The Fall: All the Way / 4U**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine, not Glee nor the song... I just play with them!**

* * *

Glass chapter 13: Planning for Regionals

The school day dragged on. The boys sat together in the Spanish class, relieved to be in each others company again. When the class finally ended, Kurt grabbed the handles of Finn's chair and wheeled him to the choir room.

When they arrived, all the others were already there. Mr. Schu took the initiative and gestured the boys to sit up front, facing the others. Kurt didn't take the chair that was provided for him, instead he once again cuddled against Finn on the wheelchair. Finn hugged him close, drawing comfort from the closeness. They listened silently when the music started to play.

_Seems to matter what I do, so I'm saving this 4 U  
Cos it seems to be the last piece there is  
And you haven't had a chance yet to taste this  
Fragments of a life you shouldn't miss_

_Seems to matter what I say, so I'll hold my tongue at bay  
And rather use my mouth to kiss your frown away  
So your doubts no longer darken your day  
So you can hold your head up high come what may_

_So please remember that I'm gonna follow through all the way_

_Cos it seems to matter where I go, I will always let you know  
That the place where I am is never far  
You know, you're not alone, don't be alarmed  
I'll find you no matter where you are_

_So please remember that I'm gonna follow through all the way_

_Oh my love, if it's all I can do, I'll take the fall 4 U  
Cos I will soar when I lay down with you and give my all 4 U _

Kurt let his tears flow freely. Finn hid his face into Kurt, ashamed of his reaction. He was near tearing up himself, overwhelmed by the support and love their friends were showing. When they finished the song, the boys were surrounded by their friends, giving and receiving hugs and fist-bumps. They were interrupted by Mr. Schu: "We are all happy to have both of you back, as this song must have told you. But now, back to business! We have only few weeks until Regionals, and our set-list is still open. We really need to make some decisions."

Rachel eagerly stood up, earning some cringes from the group. "As a captain of the New Directions, I think we really need to be different. The judges have seen it all, but I have an idea that will blow their minds off. I am willing to give up singing the solo of one or more songs, but only if our showstopper will be the duet of..." She paused dramatically "Finn and Kurt! I have the perfect song for them too."

Well, Rachel got everyone's attention for sure. Both Mercedes and Kurt looked at her like she had suddenly grown a second head. Finally Mercedes gathered herself: "Who are you and what have you done to Rachel? The Rachel I know would never willingly give up a solo."

Rachel sat back down and smiled tiredly to Mercedes. "I know this don't seem like me, but I have done some serious thinking, and you know I'm right. The only way we can stand out from the other groups is to do something like this. A female lead soprano is nothing new, but a duet between two males is. It has never been done before in Glee history."

Mr. Schu looked like he was thinking hard. "Are you sure Rachel? And Finn, would you be strong enough in time for the competition?" Finn nodded. "Kurt, are you up to it?" There were no mistaking of Kurt's eagerness of a solo, his whole being lit up. "Is there anyone opposing this suggestion?" Mr. Schu turned to face to group. Nobody said a word. "So it is settled then. Our showstopper will be Finn and Kurt singing a duet. Now we only need two more songs."

Mercedes lit up, her eyes sparkling mischievously. "I have an idea too Mr. Schu. The first song could be Kurt's solo, and we would act as his background singers. I have a perfect song suggestion for that too."

Mr. Schu looked surprised as Rachel didn't storm out but chose to sit still, looking resigned. In fact, the new, mellow Rachel surprised the whole group. Rachel looked around and witnessed the gobsmacked expressions. "What? Can't I act like a human being for once and give others the opportunity to shine? Like I said, I have been thinking a lot, and loosing all my friends because of my obsessive need to be on the spotlight... is not what I need right now. And it is not what this group needs. We need to be different and shocking to be successful."

Mr. Schu smiled warmly to Rachel. "I'm sure we can figure out something for you too. Maybe a duet with Mercedes or a group song with all or some of the girls. How about that for the second song?"

Meanwhile Kurt and Finn had slipped on the back, as far as the wheelchair could go. Kurt was still sitting on Finn's lap, hugging the other teen fiercely. They continued their whispered conversation and silent making out until Artie wheeled closer and cleared his throat noisily. "Krhm lovebirds... We would need your opinion on some matters too."

Finn harrumphed, clearly annoyed. "Every time things get interesting someone interrupts us..." Kurt smiled warmly and whispered to his boyfriends ear "Just wait for later love, my bedroom door has a lock on it." Finn grinned and kissed Kurt once more. Kurt got up and pushed Finn up front, Artie following closely behind. They mingled with their friends and started making plans for the Regionals.


	14. 14Chapter 14: Regionals

**AN: I am so terribly sorry of the unexpected hiatus! The canon threw me off with the Kurt-Blaine duet and some other stuff that I had planned of using in this fic. I even thought of letting this story go and leave it but then I decided to complete it. They key points in this chapter were indeed planned before the Klaine duet or the season finale!**

Songs: First one:_ italics_ - singing

Second: Normal - Finn,_ italics_ - Kurt, _**bold italics**_ - both

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the songs I borrow for the sake of this fic.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Regionals

In the few following weeks Finn continued to improve and he managed to ditch the wheelchair completely just a week before the competition. He still occasionally used a cane to lessen the pressure on his left side, letting his insides heal. Kurt and Finn had both attended to the trial and saw Karofsky been sentenced to a long time in jail. The trial had been the main news in Ohio, and the reporters tried to get interviews from the boys relentlessly. But in and out of the court house, both of the victimized boys were flanked by their parents and the whole New Directions, making it impossible for the reporters.

Now it was time for singing though. Kurt sat in the green room, having a bout of stage fright. They had given him an opening solo, AND a duet with Finn. Kurt still couldn't believe that in few minutes, he was going to perform in front of thousands, when counting the TV audience. The public interest of the trial had resulted an uncommon interest over Glee in general, as both of the victims of the assault were part of a Glee Club. So local TV station had set up a filming group and it was broadcasting the whole Regionals live throughout Ohio and maybe some other nearby states too.

Kurt felt a familiar presence behind him. "Don't worry boo, you'll do just fine!" Mercedes gathered her bff in her arms, holding him and soothing his nerves. "Just remember, no funny stuff with Finn in the first number." She released Kurt and gave him a saucy wink. "Just keep yourself in check until the finale right?"

"Yes 'cedes, I will remember that. Lets not keep the audience waiting honey, it's time" Kurt had given up his nervousness into the hug and he felt absolutely fine.

The powerful bass intro saw the New Directions minus Kurt into the stage. They were dancing to the beat, dressed in black and silver goth costumes, mainly designed by Tina and Kurt. And right on cue, Kurt pressed through the dancing of his friends.

_So hot_

_Out the box_

_Can we pick up the pace?_

_Turn it up,_

_Heat it up_

_I need to be entertained_

_Push the limit_

_Are you with it?_

_Baby, don't be afraid_

_I'ma hurt 'ya real good, baby_

Kurt danced on the front of the stage, getting advances from the girls in the group. The coreography was very suggesting, Mike and Brittany had really outdone themselves planning it.

_Let's go_

_It's my show_

_Baby, do what I say_

_Don't trip off the glitz_

_That I'm gonna display_

_I told ya_

_I'ma hold ya down until you're amazed_

_Give it to ya 'til your screaming my name_

_No escaping when I start_

_Once I'm in I own your heart_

_There's no way you'll ring the alarm_

_So hold on until it's over_

Girls kept dancing around Kurt who had his own provocative dancing going. He felt like he was really channeling Adam Lambert in the music video and it felt amazing!

_Oh, do you know what you got into? _

_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do? _

'_Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

_Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

'_Ya fallen angel swept ya off ya feet_

_Well I'm about to turn up the heat_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

_It's alright_

_You'll be fine_

_Baby, I'm in control_

_Take the pain_

_Take the pleasure_

_I'm the master of both_

_Close your eyes_

_Not your mind_

_Let me into your soul_

_I'ma work ya 'til your totally blown_

_No escaping when I start_

_Once I'm in I own your heart_

_There's no way 'ta ring the alarm_

_So hold on until it's over_

_Oh, do you know what you got into?_

_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?_

'_Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

_Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

'_Ya fallen angel swept ya off your feet_

_Well I'm about to turn up the heat_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

Mercedes took the lead for a while, letting her voice drop in sultry and suggestive tones, dancing around Kurt.

_Oh oh…mmmm_

_Entertainment…_

_Oh oh…..Oh entertainment…_

_I'm here for your entertainment…_

After her part, Kurt took back the lead, strutting in front again.

_Oooohhh….._

_Do you like what you see?_

_Wooooaaaahhhh…_

_Let me entertain ya 'till you screeaaam_

_Oh, do you know what you got into?_

_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?_

'_Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

_Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet (bet ya thought)_

'_Ya fallen angel swept ya off your feet_

_Well I'm about to turn up the heat (turn up the heat)_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

The whole group collapsed to the stage, all around a proudly standing Kurt. He felt like a real star when the applause begun. Then he extended his arms and shouted to the applause: "May I introduce, The New Directions!" Then he bolted from the stage, getting ready for his second song. He had to make a full change of attire, except he was going to keep the leather pants because Finn loved to see him in those.

Kurt distantly heard the second song going off, and he knew he had only 4 minutes to change. But then somebody attacked him from behind, engulfing him into a strong, warm hug. "Guess who lover boy?" The familiar voice whispered right above his ear. Kurt twisted around and gave Finn a powerful hug back. "You just gave me a starting of a heart attack, love. Why aren't you singing up there?"

Finn released his boyfriend and grinned sheepishly. "I would have been in the back row nevertheless, they don't even know I'm gone. I just wanted to give you this before our duet." And he dug out a small box from his pocket. "I know we are young but... will you wear my promise ring? I love you so much and..." Finn could not finish his sentence as Kurt pounced, wrapping his lithe frame around the bigger teen. "Of course I will wear your ring Finn! I love you so much!" And he continued to show his love in a earth-moving kiss. The kiss was interrupted though to a meaninful cough from behind. Mr. Schue had seen Finn slipping away and decided to follow him. "This is heart-warming for sure, congratulations. But Kurt, you have only a short time left to change, the second song is almost finished. And Finn you are needed up there." Both boys looked at each other and hurriedly headed in their own directions.

Kurt had managed to change his costume when he already heard the opening of their duet, Finn singing softly in front of the stage, just one spotlight illuminating him and him only. Finn had black slacks and a silk button up, when the rest of the boys had black suits with blood red ties. The girls had all discarded their goth costumes and revealed red skirts from underneath, exactly the same shade as the boys ties.

Never knew I could feel like this

Like I've never seen the sky before

Want to vanish inside your kiss

Every day I love you more and more

Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?

Telling me to give you everything

Seasons may change, winter to spring

But I love you until the end of time

The rest of the group added their voices to the chorus, harmonizing perfectly with Finn.

Come what may

Come what may

I will love you until my dying day

During the chorus, Kurt slowly made a way towards Finn and started his own verse. He knew he looked amazing in his leather pants and red button up -ensemble.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

_**Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste**_

_It all revolves around you_

_**And there's no mountain too high**_

_**No river too wide**_

_**Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side**_

_**Storm clouds may gather,**_

_**And stars may collide**_

But I love you (_I love you_)

_Until the end of time(until the end of time)_

_**Come what may**_

_**Come what may**_

_**I will love you until my dying day**_

_**Oh, come what may, come what may**_

_**I will love you,**_ _Oh I will love you_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_**Come what may**_

_**Come what may**_

_**I will love you until my dying day**_

The boys circled each other during the song, leaving them facing each other when the last note drew. It had not been coreographed, but when the song ended, Finn pulled Kurt into a passionate kiss, drawing some gasps from the audience. But the sounds of the audience were lost to the boys. And the roar of the standing ovation soon drowned the few slurs that were heard.

Kurt slowly disentangled himself from Finn and whispered: "I don't care who wins the Regionals. We have already won." And then he draw the love of his life into another wholesome, loving kiss, the promise ring softly glowing in his finger.

THE END

* * *

**AN 2: The songs are Adam Lambert: For Your Entertainment and Come What May from the movie Moulin Rouge.**

So this is the end of this fic. If you liked, please review LOL


End file.
